


Demands of An Owl

by attackontabbae



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fluff ending maybe, i need to go repent my sins, jfc kuroo you slut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontabbae/pseuds/attackontabbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grinning lazily as he peered into hungry golden eyes belonging to his best friend, he could tell that Bokuto was holding back with all his will to not attack Kuroo any further and demolish him. Shaking his head he stood up, legs shaking ever so slightly as he then let himself fall down to his knees. Closing his eyes, he inhaled slowly and released the breath moments later as he recollected himself, getting a proper grip on his own body. Eyelids peeling open, his brown eyes peering up at his seme as his hands slide up the thick thighs belonging to him.</p><p>Sequel to "Minx of A Cat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands of An Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thighchi (sleepystiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystiles/gifts).



Panting heavily, Kuroo pulls away, letting Bokuto’s lip go as he shivered violently, feeling his dick twitching as he arched his back. Whining from deep within his throat as he slid his hands back up, clutching the owl like male’s shoulders tightly, holding on to him as he went slack, his jeans now damp from his release. Nuzzling the junction where the older male’s neck met his shoulder, Kuroo hummed softly, eyes heavy and hooded as he tries to control his breathing. Keeping himself from whining once more as fingers pull out of him slowly, though he fails to contain the small whimper caused by the new feeling of emptiness. Unable to keep himself from leaning into the touch as Koutarou stroked the top of his head, the other hand rubbing his back soothingly. The lanky male would never admit it but he adored being treated gently after getting off, for some reason he found it calming, not to mention he was always in absolute bliss when Bokuto would dominate and control him. 

Staying the way they were for a few more minutes as Kuroo collected himself, he sat upright slowly and rubbed the back of his eye with his hand and yawned as he stretched. Grinning lazily as he peered into hungry golden eyes belonging to his best friend, he could tell that Bokuto was holding back with all his will to not attack Kuroo any further and demolish him. Shaking his head he stood up, legs shaking ever so slightly as he then let himself fall down to his knees. Closing his eyes, he inhaled slowly and released the breath moments later as he recollected himself, getting a proper grip on his own body. Eyelids peeling open, his brown eyes peering up at his seme as his hands slide up the thick thighs belonging to him. Reaching the waistband of his sweats, Kuroo let his fingers curl inside around the band, yanking the material down to the latter’s ankles. Breaking their gaze, he let his eyes fall on the prominent bulge of the shorter male’s boxers, leaning forward, he let his nose nudge against the bump, hearing Bokuto’s breathing hitch for a second.

Letting a sly grin fall over top his lips, he let his tongue slither out, licking the hardened cock through the material of his boxers. The action causing Bokuto to buck his hips, the exact reaction that Kuroo had been hoping for. With that, he pulled down his boxers, letting them take place where his sweats currently sat. Licking his lips as he stared at the impeccably hard dick that lay before him, the tip leaking precum in tiny beads. Unable to help himself the black haired male leaned forward, his hand wrapping around the thick girth, sliding his tongue over the slit to collect what had cum had come out. Hands gripping his hair as soon as he did that, a small hum in response moving out his lips as he placed an open mouth kiss along the side of Bokuto’s length. Feeling the man's thigh quiver from the action underneath his free hand, he continued his work, tongue sliding up from the base back to the tip as he drawled out the teasing. 

Groans coming of frustration and pleasure mixed, were filling Kuroo’s ears as he finally wrapped his pink lips around the aching cock in his hand. Moving down slowly, he took is time taking it all in but he only ever went halfway through as he loved to get the owl like man revved up. His free hand dragging his fingertips up slowly, only skimming the flesh of Bokuto’s thigh before sliding back down and repeating the process. Continuing to work his mouth, he let his head move in rhythm with his fingers that moved across the plane of the thick leg. Pausing as he waited for the golden eyed male to whine and buck his hips even if was just the smallest of movements. The grip on his thick black hair tightening, a sharp sensation flowing over his scalp as he pressed the tip of his tongue down on the sensitive spot on the underside of his head. Suddenly, his mouth was filled all the way, the tip of Bokuto’s cock pressing against his throat from the previous action. Letting his mouth fall slack he swallowed slowly and looked up through lashes, not even bothering in getting teary eyed as he was used to the paler male’s hips being unpredictable and frantic all the time. Pulling off, his tongue following behind, going over the underside of the shaft as he pops off with a loud obscene noise. 

Lips reddened and overly slick with saliva as a single strand still staying hooked between his mouth and Bokuto’s cock. “Y’know, that wasn’t very nice, I could have choked Kou,” the uke’s voice low as he nipped at the thick thighs that are usually covered in bite marks and hickeys. “But I bet that’s what you want isn’t, for me to choke all over your cock as you thrust into my mouth huh?” His brow raising as he licked his lips and sat up a little, squeezing his hand around Koutarou’s dick, a loud grunt coming back as response. Soon Bokuto’s fingers were resting under his chin, tilting his head up as he stood from his chair. Thumb resting on his plump lower lip, moving forward, Kuroo sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the digit. “You want me to dominate you though don’t you Tetsu, you absolutely love when I take control and wreck you, isn’t that right?” Towering over him as he sat on his knees, the male couldn’t help but moan in his mouth as he let go of the thumb that pulled back.

Dick twitching in his pants once more as Bokuto gripped his own cock, rubbing the tip over the bottom lip as Kuroo let out a small ‘ah’ following his white flag on giving in, “Please destroy me Kou, use my greedy little mouth as your fuck hole.” His voice having a whine to it as he let himself be hushed by the thick cock he had just sucked on. Jaw falling slack as he hummed and let himself take it all in, letting his tongue lay flat and peering up at Koutarou through his naturally long lashes. Pinching the skin on the pale thigh, Kuroo used it as an indication that it was okay for him to go on as he pleased. With no hesitation, the standing male began to move slowly at first, his fingers threading themselves through soft black hair to steady Kuroo as he began. Hips rolling rhythmically and hesitantly, despite knowing that the latter could always handle it, Bokuto made sure that he was comfortable before he grew feverish and frantic with his thrust. 

Moaning, Kuroo let his eyes fall shut and had to keep himself from grinning as he felt the older boy’s hips stutter for a second at the vibrations. Wincing quickly after though as his hair was tugged at sharply for a second, indication for him to realize his position and role for the moment, whining because of it. Despite loving Bokuto taking control and pretty much face fucking him, the male wasn’t being assertive, wasn’t aggressive enough, it made the minxy one of the two grow impatient. The slow pace made him want to tease the golden eyed boy, agitate him because of his behavior, make him irritable that Kuroo wasn’t being cooperative and letting him take control despite just stating that he could dominate him. The thought made his cock grow ever so slightly harder, he loved when Bokuto got frustrated with him, it meant he would be rougher than usual, it meant more dirty slurs, more dominance. Grunting he let his hand skim over his own dick and bucked into the touch, hearing a chuckle filling the room.

Eyes opening up to glance up at the laughing male, brows furrowing in confusion, “What is it that you’re thinking about to make you hard again so quickly?” Pointed brows raising in question as Bokuto looked down on him, eyes intense as usual and Kuroo felt that in his gut, making him moan again. “Are you thinking about how I’m going to relentlessly pounding into your mouth in a second? Maybe you’re wondering how far you can push your limits before I’m merciless with you later on, is that it babe?” Licking his lips as he grunts, increasing his pace as he caught his own lip in between his teeth. Kuroo’s mouth was moist and warm, it wasn’t anything unexpected but every time he managed to get himself inside, he was always flabbergasted. Not to mention he knew what the latter’s cock like it was back of his hand, he knew how to make Bokuto’s toes curl from the blissful pleasure. Grunting some more as his thrusting became frantic, letting his gaze fall to look at the cat like male, “Fuck, why do you have to be so gorgeous?” Drool was seeping from the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, pupil’s dilated and cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

Kuroo could tell from his rapid breathing, abdomen muscles contorting right above his face, that Bokuto wasn’t going to be able to last any longer. His own cock fully revived and thrumming inside his pants still, pulling it out, hand wrapping over the stiff piece of flesh. Whimpering at the slight sensitivity towards the tip, he arched his back, nails digging into Bokuto’s thick thighs. The sound resonating through the elder male’s cock, drawling out a deep growl in response, hips stammering in his mouth before continuing as they were before. Kuroo knew that the male resembling an owl was trying to keep his composure, though he was slowly losing it with the constant vibrations flowing over his dick. Slipping his free hand up, pale fingers graze over peach fuzzed balls before cupping them in his palm, watching Bokuto breath in sharply, swallowing hard at the sudden action.

Practically whining as Kuroo fondled the warm sack, he gently shifted it throughout his fingertips, wary enough to only cause pleasure out of it. Letting his other hand around his own cock move in sync with the thrust, the two motions becoming feverish and blurred. Mouth suddenly becoming fuller, Bokuto’s cum sliding down his throat with ease and the cat like male took it all in, swallowing every drop that seeped out. Feeling his own hips jerk for the second time, white strands covering his black jeans as he let out his own release. Whining loudly as they came down from the sudden sensation, sitting down properly as Bokuto pulled from his mouth slowly. 

Lips staying parted as he held himself up, hands resting on his knees to support his frame instead of flopping over to lay on the ground. Lids attempting to cover his brown iris’, he kept them open long enough to watch his best friend disappear over to the bathroom and come back with a damp cloth. Letting his chin be lifted up, he whined softly as his face was cleaned up, tilting his head into the hand before being picked up from the ground. Kuroo’s body felt heavy as he slants forward against the tone body, a hiss escaping his lips as he felt his groin being wiped down. “Sorry, just need to clean you before you pass out on me.” Bokuto’s voice filling his ears as he nods in agreement, tugging down his jeans and stepping out of them. Moving to the bed with the help of the latter, Kuroo then pulls his shirt off as clean sweats are slip onto his legs and up over his ass to rest on his hips. 

Flopping back, he jerks Bokuto’s body down next to him, immediately snuggling into the tan junctor of the broad shoulder and neck. “I love you Kou, thanks for takin’ care of me.” His voice slurring as he mumbles sleepily, “I love you too Tetsu but it’s only right to look after you.” Koutarou’s voice muffling as he kisses the top of Kuroo’s head but he managed to hear him, drifting off into a well needed slumber with a smile as he pulls Bokuto closer to him, content and somnolent with the moment.  


**Author's Note:**

> Pffft I lost muse towards the end and was at a loss for what I should have done to end it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you guys at least think it's decent bc lately I've become such BoKuroo trash. Not to mention I deeply regret writing this due to Pj reading it over skype when I sent her some of it to my friend Marc. I have never felt so ashamed, mortified, and betrayed in my life time ); ily though, you cotton swab


End file.
